bjscfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopečka
Kopečka are one of the longest-running and most successful participants in the BuzzJack Song Contest, having participated in all 7 contests so far, and are amongst the Top 5 Most Successful countries in the history of BuzzJack Song Contest. After 11 contests, Kopecka finally ended their lengthy time without a win, scoring a record 193 points in BJSC XII, with La Roux's Quicksand. History The Socialist Republic of Kopečka was established as a nation in 1983, establishing its base as a breakaway state from the declining Yugoslavia in the new continent of Miskantha. Kopečka was ruled as a communist state until 2007 when the current President, Kulik Nuyeremov, led the Kopeček people up in revolt against the ailing General Seretary Tafelj Sonsi, in an event now known as the Violet Revolution. Since then, Kopečka has developed a reputation for efficiency, replacing many of the old symbols of the communist state within months of the revolution, and entering the inaugural BuzzJack Song Contest in November 2007, just three months after the revolution. Religious practice and public observances are allowed, but no policies may be created to advance any given expression of religious thought. Education in Kopečka is of great importance and vouchers are given to any student who cannot afford schooling. Kopečka Kopečka is situated on the south coast of Miskantha, and has borders with Bhangra, Eledan and Frahliso. Kopečka also has close relations with Mdiče and FSR Rontvia. Kopečka is split into 6 administrative divisions - West Kopečka, known as Kafalax and administered by the Zefrjum; South Kopečka, known as Arremand and administered by Fort Kasbard; East Kopečka, administered by Kannebek and known as Vidovdan; North Kopečka, administered by Galrefall and known as Stemfokrev; Central Kopečka, known as Zagorasta and administered by the capital city (of the same name); and Kopeček Island, administered by Zarfors. The main currency used in Kopečka is the Čereket, although talks are underway to replace this with a continent-wide currency to be known as the Kanthum. English and Kopeček are both spoken widely by Kopečekers, with most people speaking both (both languages are on the school curriculum from the age of 5), and as such Kopeček culture is influenced greatly by Anglophone culture. Kopeček Culture Kafalax is renowned for its unique cuisine, which features such dishes as fricaséed eels with cider vinegar and parsnips; as well as its architecture which shows strong Frahlisan influences. Arremand and Vidovdan are both coastal divisions and their beaches generate large amounts of income from tourism in the area. Zagorasta is dominated by the culture of the capital, which is strongly Anglophilic. Stemfokrev is renowned as the industrial powerhouse of Kopečka, with the Kerafeev Valley dotted with hundreds of manufacturing plants which altogether form the economic backbone of Kopečka. Culturally, Kopečka is dominated by Western culture, which many commentators within Kopečka post-revolution claim to be one of the major downfalls of the new government. The national channel is IBK (Internečika Brodokaste Kopeček) which mainly shows news and competitions participated in by Kopečka, although there are two other channels (KTV and KP1) which show soaps as well as American and British imports. The most popular newspaper within Kopečka is the government-funded Zagorasta Herald, although there are many other newspapers such as the Kopeček Daily which have a large following. Since its inception Čekb!tch, a daily gossip magazine, has taken the country by storm with as many devotees as critics, and has developed a reputation for low-brow reporting and controversial exclusives, especially regarding the BuzzJack Song Contest. Musically, the Kopeček charts are dominated by English and American pop music, although the chart displays a great range of genres, from indie-folk to electropop to urban music all strong forces on the Kopeček music scene. BJSC History Kopečka have an impressive record in the BuzzJack Song Contest, having finished top 10 five times out of a possible seven, finished in the top three twice, and are the third most successful country in the contest despite having never won. The Kopečekers are infamous for their passion for the contest, having even declared war in May 2008 with neighbouring Frahliso over which country would have the right to send Serebro - Opium to the sixth contest (analysts have recently claimed that the war came about as a result of long-running tensions between the two countries over immigration rights, however the generally accepted trigger cause for the war was the 'Zefrjum incident', during which Serebro confirmed their participation for Kopečka over the noise of hundreds of Serebro fans yelling insults against Frahliso and the Frahlisan BJSC representative present at the event), and their passion is reflected in Kopečka's results, with only Jordin's result in the third contest greeted with disappointment within Kopečka, as well as their national selections - the final of Kopečekfestivalen! prior to the seventh contest was watched by 186.6 million people (nearly 98% of the viewing share at the time) out of a population of 237.1 million people, and viewing figures for the results show of the final of BJSC VII peaked at 204.8 million people - over 99% of the viewers at the time. Kopečka were one of the first countries to join the inaugural contest, and, after early worries that the selection process would end up a protracted affair, the newly set up ISKC (Internol Selkonsta Kopeček Comkitar) announced Jordin Sparks, the winner of American Idol 2007, as the first Kopeček BJSC entry with her song Tattoo, who went on to finish third behind Faztickle and Mdiče, collecting 93 points and two 12s from Bokia and Spila. BJSC Record {| class="sortable wikitable" |- style="background:#efefef" ! Edition !! Performer !! Song !! Semi-Final Rank !! Semi-Final Points !! Final Rank !! Final Points !! Winner !! Winner Points |- | BJSC I || Jordin Sparks || Tattoo || N/A || N/A || 3/26 || 093 || Mdiče || 104 |- | BJSC II || Vanessa Williams || Save the Best For Last || Autoqualified || N/A || 11/24 || 080 || Bokia || 105 |- | BJSC III || Jordin Sparks || Freeze || N/A || N/A || 19/26 || 031 || Bhangra || 109 |- | BJSC IV || Stefy || Chelsea || N/A || N/A || 3/20 || 087 || FSR Rontvia || 098 |- | BJSC V || Elena Paparizou || Gigolo || Autoqualified || N/A || 10/24 || 060 || Eledan || 114 |- | BJSC VI || Serebro || Opium || N/A || N/A || 9/29 || 071 || Quotosibb || 114 |- | BJSC VII || Rachel Stevens || I Said Never Again (But Here We Are) || 7/20 || 065 || 7/27 || 105 || Mdiče || 188 |- | BJSC VIII || Little Boots || Meddle || 7/17 || 071 || 12/27 || 73 || Nonsuch || 131 |- | BJSC IX || Ashlee Simpson || Little Miss Obsessive || 7/21 || 064 || 7/26 || 110 || Kingdom Of Shadow || 187 |- | BJSC X || Camille || Money Note || 5/21 || 075 || 8/27 || 106 || Mdiče || 176 Category:BJSC Countries